<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake Conspiracy by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001529">Cake Conspiracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Gen, Swearing, Who Is Stealing The Cakes??? You have to read to find out :3c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa II is convinced Terzo is stealing slices of his cakes when they're done. So, Mountain is assigned guard duty to watch his cake overnight to catch his brother in the act.</p>
<p>It's very, very boring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake Conspiracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this scene in my head for a while now, so .............. here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was the stupidest job he had ever gotten. It was definitely better than roaming the grounds outside tonight, since it was bitterly cold outside, but even still -- this was ridiculous. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone has been stealing slices of my cakes overnight,” Secondo spat. He turned to Mountain, cake towering behind him. “This is my pride and joy. Do not let Terzo touch this.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s the one doing it?” Mountain asked. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He has to be. He’s been eyeing it all day.” Secondo scowled, rubbing his temples. “I should take it as a testament to my baking skills, but this has gone too far. Make sure Terzo doesn’t walk out of here with a single slice. I don’t care if it’s the size of his pinky finger -- he’s not getting it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, here Mountain was, lazing about the kitchen in complete darkness. Only the moonlight from outside provided any light, and it wasn’t even that much. He glanced around, taking in the sights. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Secondo’s prized, 3-tier, hazelnut and chocolate cake sat on the counter. It looked utterly impeccable; Mountain couldn’t deny that. He could understand why Terzo was tempted by it. Hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was tempted just to take a slice as compensation for this mind-numbing and stupid job. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was way past curfew, even for the Papas. Only the ghouls wandered the grounds now, all with their own sections of the abbey to patrol. He could imagine Dewdrop whining and stomping about his section of the abbey, and the Ghoulettes holding hands and skipping on their usual section ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least they could move. Mountain couldn’t even do that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He drummed his claws against the counter, utterly bored out of his mind. His eyes were half-lidded, his tongue was sticking out just ever so slightly ... maybe he could count the knives again. Maybe he could just walk out for a second, stretch his legs, then come back. No one was even out right now; it shouldn’t be a bad thing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The more he thought about it, the more the siren song of a walk tempted him. Mountain glanced back at the cake. It still looked perfect, it still was untouched, so he was doing his job -- even if he walked out of the kitchen for a few seconds. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain stepped outside and was nearly blinded by the lights in the dining hall. The room itself was massive; seeing it so empty was strange to him. Usually, Siblings were always in here, chatting away and eating. Same with the ghouls for their feeding times. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only one person sat there now -- and it was Aether of all people. He sat in one of the numerous chairs scattered about the room, spinning a fork in his hand and staring out into space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Got stuck with dining hall duty, huh?” Mountain called. This seemed to startle Aether out of whatever reverie he was in, and he looked up to Mountain. His tail shot up like a rocket; Mountain could only presume that it was because of shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mountain! Hey,” Aether replied. “Uh, yeah. But it’s not so bad. At least I can walk around a little.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m envious.” Mountain groaned and smacked his mask onto his palm. “I’m stuck with kitchen duty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kitchen duty? But that’s ... not a patrol spot.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. Secondo wanted me to look after his new cake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh.” Aether sounded extremely bored at this revelation. “What, has someone been stealing slices or something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Terzo, apparently.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This made Aether laugh -- a belly laugh, one that rang through the entire room. Mountain couldn’t help but smile upon hearing it. Aether laughing was always a treasure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not surprised,” Aether said. “He’s always had a sweet tooth, right?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aether waved Mountain over. Mountain, desperate for company, rushed over and sat next to him with a sigh of relief. It was so good to finally have someone to talk to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve been stuck in that room for hours,” Mountain lamented. “No one’s come in through either door, and no one has come out, so ... his stupid cake should be fine. I don’t get why he’s given me the room where I can barely even breathe without hitting something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, again, the cake.” Aether shrugged. “He really does put a lot of himself into his bakes, so ... I guess that’s why.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Mountain said, figuring it didn’t make any sense at all. He stretched out in the too-small seat, letting out a satisfied sigh as he did so. “Lucifer below, Aether, that’s the first time I’ve stretched all night.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get it out while you can.” Aether laughed nervously. “You should be getting back to your post soon. I just ... I just figured you could’ve used the walk.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence. Not that Mountain minded silence. It was oddly fascinating to watch Aether play with the fork and knife, making them clink together. The satisfying sound was almost too loud -- with nothing else in the room making noise ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wait. Aether wasn’t clinking the fork and knife together and the noise happened again. In fact, it sounded like it came from -- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh shit --” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain launched to his feet, knocking over the chair as he did so. He rushed over the main kitchen door, cursing himself the whole way. Aether called after him, but he didn’t hear what the other ghoul was saying. Mountain was too focused on getting back to his post. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey -- hey!” Mountain flung open the door. His eyes had to adjust to the darkness again, but that wouldn’t take long. In fact, he could already see the silhouette of the offender at the cake. They already had a knife out with a plate, and they had carved out the slice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain was so dead. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Much to his surprise, however, it wasn’t Terzo’s voice that he heard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good evening,” said Primo. He turned to Mountain, holding his slice of cake. “Is there a reason you are making such a ruckus?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to have that!” Mountain sputtered in disbelief. “S-Secondo ordered me to watch his cake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And yet, most fascinatingly, you were not here when I was.” Primo raised an eyebrow; Mountain could see that clearly now that his eyes had adjusted. “Interesting, is it not?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was so dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain and Primo stared at each other for many, many long moments. Neither of them moved a muscle. Both of them were trying to figure out how this would play out, their advantages, the disadvantages ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know that if I tell Secondo, he’ll be angry at you,” Mountain finally said. His tail swished side to side in agitation, nearly knocking over a bowl of apples. “It won’t be pretty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you will have to admit that you were away from your post to do so,” Primo replied. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The slice’s going to be gone already, may as well be honest.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you really think he will take your word for it? He is so convinced that Terzo is the one doing this, and I am quite content to leave that misconception alone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>More silence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He is not going to believe you,” Primo said rather smugly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain knew that Primo was right. Hell, he could hardly believe it himself, and he was looking at it. Primo had made it clear that he had no sweet tooth, that he only enjoyed tea, and everyone had believed him. Everyone. It was to the point where no one ever bothered to ask if Primo wanted cake. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain’s shoulders sagged in utter defeat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All right, you win,” he said with a sigh. “Go and enjoy your damn cake.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could see Primo turn away from him. Instead of leaving, he seemed to be grabbing another plate and fork. Much to Mountain’s horror, he carved another, much smaller slice of the cake. Did he really have the gall to -- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo held out the cake slice and the fork to Mountain with a fond smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He will not notice this one missing,” he said with a wink. “You have every right to enjoy it for your hard work.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain hesitated. He really did. This was a bribe, plain and simple, and it wasn’t even something Primo should have been offering. He knew that he would be in so much trouble if Secondo found out somehow. Then again, he was already in trouble because of this little mishap ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain took the cake wordlessly, and stepped back so Primo could get out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have a good evening,” Primo said. “Do remember what we discussed, hm?” Primo opened the side door to the kitchen and departed, smiling smugly all the while. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mountain stared down at his ill-gotten gains. The cake slice looked absolutely incredible, even at this small of a size. It was a chocolate base, he could see that much, with hazelnut paste in between the layers. Actual hazelnuts were sprinkled on the outside, coating the chocolate icing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed, resigned to his fate, and took a bite of the immaculate cake. It was like his taste buds were dancing out of sheer joy. It was so smooth, so delicious, and so crunchy. It was in that moment that Mountain understood why, exactly, Primo snuck slices. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The tongue-lashing he would get would be absolutely worth every single bite. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>